


Hell Ain't Half Full (Take Me With You)

by Thursdaygirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Co-workers, Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdaygirl/pseuds/Thursdaygirl
Summary: "Is it better than in a dream?"Rey is having vivid sexual dream with mysterious figure in the middle of the wood  while in real life she is pining for her hot but weird co-worker Ben Solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54
Collections: Reylo Jukebox Exchange





	Hell Ain't Half Full (Take Me With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whereismygarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereismygarden/gifts).



> I wrote this for Reylo Jukebox Exchange. The title is from the lyric of PJ Harvey's Meet Ze Monsta which is also the prompt of the fic. To my prompter whereismygarden, I hope you like it.

Rey could feel the harshness of the wood pressing against her back. It would leave a mark later but right now she didn't care. All she could think of was the big figure trapping her body. In the darkness of the wood she could only see his silhouette, his masked face. His gloved hands began to touch her body, caressing her face, then they began to travel down to her body, unwrapping her tunic. She was bare as a newborn. She didn't even feel cold with his large body surrounding her like a blanket. Then she heard the sound of the mask, his mask being unclasped and his lips were on her. She tried to make out who the silhouette was. Then all started vanishing, the bright white light engulfed them. Is it a man or is it a monster? Her monster.

Of course, because the universe is cruel, she wakes up. She takes her vibrator from her drawer and takes 30 minutes to masturbate before she gets ready to start her day. After getting off she takes a bath and makes herself scrambled eggs, toast, and black coffee then she takes a bus to her office.

“Niima, oi watch your move! What are you thinking about?” Ben Solo, her hot but silent co-worker uncharacteristically shouts at her, startling the others. Even the holy trio of gossip in their office, Finn, Poe, and Rose stop their chat and go quiet for a while. Rey almost bumps into a wall until a big hand prevents her by holding her waist. Ben's big hand touches her. "Uh nothing, just thinking about what I want to eat for lunch,” she answers lamely. "You seem like you’re always lost in daydreaming, are you sure you don't have anything in mind?” Ben moves closer and looks into her eyes. Her cheeks grow hot being stared by Ben, she can feel his amused smirk directed at her, leaving her speechless.

Ben Solo was recently transferred from another city. There is nothing she knows about him except he likes his coffee black and he rarely talks to the others. Or the fact that he looks beautiful in an unusual way, black hair and red, full lips and cheekbones and how intense his stare can be. But somehow Rey Niima, a nobody in this company she works for, catches his attention. Ben Solo who seems like he can read her mind. Ben Solo who she’s definitely going to put on her to-do list. Yes, she admits at least to herself she wants him. She instantly developed a silly crush on him in a week, she knows to use the past tense on that. What she called a silly crush has now turned into something more primal. A pure, intense lust. She feels like she is having a sexual awakening. Even their interactions or lack thereof can be considered mundane, like when he stands beside her at the pantry when she makes tea. Or when he says good morning to her. Maybe she is just a pervert. A sexually hopeless pervert pining for her co-worker like that.

Now she is in her bedroom again watching people fuck on her laptop. Nobody will see her anyway. It’s amateur porn, the girl's tits are small like hers and the guy has beautiful hair, kind of like Ben. Her panties start getting damp. She begins to touch herself, playing with her tits. She closes her laptop and begins to strip down. Her hands wander to her panties, her fingers dive down inside and she starts stroking her cunt. She plays with her clit, thinking about how Ben smirked at her in the workplace, wondering how it feels to have his mouth suck there. _There, there, there_ … She imagines it is Ben Solo, her elusive co-worker telling her what to do and all the other dirty things she wants to hear. She pretends to put on a show for him, wishing he was there with her. _"I want to feel your cunt clench for me"_ Ben Solo in her imagination commands her and she comes hard.

Not long after her orgasm she dozes into sleep.

_She’s dreaming again. It’s almost the same scenario except he’s not masked anymore. They’re still somewhere deep in the dark forest, with no light but the stars shining bright in the inky blackness of the night. Her hands grasp his shoulder, a solid human body. Not a monster but a man, but he can be her monster. Hers and only hers. She feels his gloved hand trace her nude body, his fingers pinch her nipples while the other glove starts finger fucking her. She prays to whatever God not to let her wake before he goes further. She doesn’t know where they are, but they’re outside in the middle of somewhere. He grinds the lower part of the body against her, pausing for a while to make her cunt feel empty, until his dick enters her._ _Nothing beats the sensation of his hands gripping her body, trapping her, and the warmth of his breath while he rams his dick into her drenched pussy. He’s quite a loud lover and she doesn’t mind hearing his grunts. The rhythm of his thrusts is so fast, like there isn’t any time to be wasted. She cums, finally, biting her lip. He follows. His growl shatters the quietness of the wood. It’s only them._

_"Don't be afraid I feel it too,” he sounds… familiar. Is her dream playing trick on her? Ben Solo?_

At work she can't meet Ben Solo's eyes and actively tries her best to avoid him. How can she look him in the eyes after she had erotic dreams about him? Every time Ben looks at her, she pretends to be busy doing her work, pretending to type something while actually watching a cooking channel on YouTube about how to make a sourdough bread. Why the fuck does she feel guilty, he doesn't even know she dreamed about him. She aggressively types fire noodle mukbang into the YouTube search tab, trying her best to ignore him. Unfortunately Ben's motto seems to be the more she ignores him, the closer he gets. She rolls her eyes when she feels him sitting next to her, drinking his black coffee in a red mug. “What," she says defensively, before he even starts to open his mouth. He wears his nonchalant smirk, his trademark. Cocky bastard. "Why are you avoiding me today?" His pretty eyes again stare directly at her. She can't think of anything to say, there’s not a single snarky retort coming to her.

"Wanna fuck…? I mean, wanna come to my place tonight?” Fuck it, she can't stand her sexual frustration and if he says no, well, she can just try harder to actively ignore him. She considers watching a full length documentary on YouTube instead of mukbang videos. Except Ben smiles at her, and she can see his endearingly adorable, crooked teeth. Everything after that is blurry.

Suddenly they are already at her place, in her small apartment room. She straddles him on the couch, hands traveling from cradling his face to unbuttoning his shirt and his undershirt too, which also happens to be in black (she bets his underwear is in the same color too) before taking off her blouse and skirt. Now she is in her neon pink sport bra and white panties, gyrating her hips on his lap, rhythmically making figure eights. His arms are everywhere on her body, and how big they are. He’s still wearing his pants, but she can feel that his arms are not the only things big about him. She removes herself to stand, unzipping his pants and pulling down his underwear. She refuses to comment on the color.

His dick is big. A monster dick. It looks red, angry and shiny with his pre-cum. She’s wet, confident enough she can take him so she removes her panties and hops back on him but he stops her. "Bed, let's do this in your bed,” he says. She takes his hand, directing him to her bedroom. He chuckles when she pushes him on her bed. It’s a queen size bed but at least it’s comfortable enough for the two of them. "Thirsty girl,” he teases her and she silences him by nibbling his ear, eliciting a sound from him like the one she heard in her dream. Right now she is wide awake and about to fuck Ben Solo.

“I'm clean and on pill,” she says to him before it’s too late. They decide to do it raw after Ben tells her he is clean too. She grinds her cunt on his cock and his lips suckle her tits while his fingers find their way to her cunt. She silently screams when she cums. Then she can feel his cock entering her, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, bouncing her up and down. Her hair is a mess and she’s sure that her face is equally as red as his, but he looks at her like she is piece of art. His eyes are full of adoration. She feels beautiful under his deep gaze. Her room is dark but somehow they both see each other clearly.

"Is it better than in a dream?" his voice is raspy. Rey doesn't answer that. She feels so full of him, tears leaking from her eyes. His cock is buried to the root inside her, reaching places her fingers can't touch. "Ben… fuuuuuuck,” she screams loudly this time. Ben's thrusts start to lose rhythm and he stills. Then he growls. She can feel his spend spilling on her cunt.

She feels so drowsy, she should go to the bathroom but instead she lays next to him in her cum-stained bed. Is it her feeling, or do Ben's eyes glow golden in the dark? She’s not sure. There are a few questions she has that will be asked later in the morning about how he knew about her dream and how it feels like her bed is no longer in her bedroom, but in the middle of the woods. But right now her body feels sated and needs rest. Her eyes feel heavy and she falls into a deep sleep while Ben strokes her hair, whispering sweet nothings.

Tonight she doesn't dream at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually very nervous posting this so.. The part when Rey watched porn is a little bit inspired of Jenny Hval's Innocent is Kinky. Hopefully I'll write more and my writing is getting better.


End file.
